Le Café
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Milo prit le plateau en vitesse et s'élança à travers la salle. A la table prêt de la fenêtre, il posa un double expresso. Shura ne releva même pas la tête, plongé dans ses livres. - Univers Alternatif
1. Chapter 1

_Le Café_

 _Bonjour bienvenue ... ( il faut vraiment que je me trouve une meilleure introduction ) Univers Alternatif qui se passe dans un Café - Boulangerie. BEAUCOUP de personnages partout, chacun avec leur métiers propres. Tout se passe dans le Café. Et dans la rue._

* * *

Chapitre 1

Milo pénétra dans la boulangerie, le sourire aux lèvres et prit un croissant dans la vitrine. Shina leva les yeux au ciel.

"T'es mort si Shion te voit faire ça.

\- Il devrait dormir à cette heure. Ca va ma belle ?"

Il embrassa sa joue avant de mordre dans son petit déjeuner.

"Oublie pas de pointer. Et oui ça va. Bouge toi, tes clients attendent, marmonna Shina en frappant l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Déjà ? grommela-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- Il est dix heures deux milo ! hurla la voix du boulanger. Qu'est ce que tu foutais encore ?

\- Pas réveillé !" dit-il en riant.

Shion râla pour la forme, sans en vouloir vraiment à Milo. Avec le temps, il avait compris que son employé avait une conception étrange de la ponctualité : mais il arrivait toujours avec le sourire et répandait sa lumière dans la boulangerie. Dans le coté café, Aldébaran grogna à son tour en lui lançant un tablier.

"Tas vu l'heure ? Allez bouge toi et essuie ta bouche."

Milo prit le plateau en vitesse et s'élança à travers la salle. A la table prêt de la fenêtre, il posa un double expresso. Shura ne releva même pas la tête, plongé dans ses livres.

"Tu es déjà là ? s'étonna le serveur. Pourtant on est mercredi.

\- Le professeur a une conférence, répondit-il l'étudiant en droit en ouvrant son code civil.

\- Et au lieu de retourner dormir, tu viens étudier ici.

\- Dernière année."

Esquissant un nouveau sourire, Milo partit à la table suivant où il déposa un thé au jasmin et un latte glacé.

"Bonjour Mû, bonjour Shaka. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme toujours, bailla le blond. Ma voiture est en panne.

\- Et elle va se réparer toute seule ? nargua Milo en direction de Mû.

\- Surement pas, c'est le petit qui s'en charge, ça l'occupe. Il a bientôt fini son apprentissage. Hum … délicieux, comme toujours, murmura Mû en savourant sa boisson.

\- T'entends Aldébaran ? cria Milo en direction du comptoir. Ton caf est délicieux !

\- Merci Mû ! répondit celui ci. Le prochain est offert par la maison."

Le téléphone de Mû sonna et le mécanicien répondit aussitôt alors que le serveur rapportait le plateau vide.

"Oui Ikki ? … Non c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas. Voilà exactement."

Mû poussa un soupir et se leva, avalant son latte d'une traite.

"Je vais aller le voir. Tu peux attendre ici Shaka, il y en a bien pour une heure.

\- Milo ! cria Aldébaran au serveur qui baillait. Va faire ton gâteau !"

Le jeune homme vola en cuisine et attacha ses cheveux avant de sortir les ingrédients. Il mit en route la chaîne stéréo et s'attela à la préparation.

Deux heures plus tard, il posait une part devant Shura, accompagné d'un nouveau café. Le brun leva les yeux vers lui.

"Tu me gattes.

\- Tu le mérites monsieur le super étudiant. Et puis au moins je verrai à ta tête s'il est bon. C'est une nouvelle recette."

Vaincu, Shura prit sa cuillère pour goûter le gâteau de Milo. Il ferma les yeux et s'autorisa un soupir.

"Il est excellent. C'est … c'est du gingembre ?

\- Ouais ! J'avais pas envie de cannelle. Aldé ! Il a dit excellent ! Je peux le mettre en vitrine ?

\- Ouais, bien sur va s'y. Ecris le sur le panneau."

Milo sortit en sautillant et inscrivit son gâteau du jour sur le tableau noir. Il ajouta quelques dessins avant de se relever, satisfait. Dans la rue en face, une jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise coupait les pétales abîmées de ses roses. Un grand sourire à la bouche, Milo traversa en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

"Bonjour monsieur, déclara la jeune vendeuse en se relevant.

\- Bonjour ! Oh appelez moi Milo. Je travaille en face au café. Vous venez d'ouvrir ?

\- Ce matin même.

\- C'est superbe ! Vos fleurs sentent très bon. Mais pas autant que le café d'Aldébaran. C'est mon patron il est génial, tu devrais venir boire un truc, en plus je fais des gâteaux, il parait qu'ils sont excellents.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ?" le coupa la fleuriste.

Milo rit de nouveau en s'écartant.

"Désolé, j'ai un coté envahissant. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Aphrodite. Ravi de faire ta connaissance Milo.

\- Moi aussi ! J'adore voir des nouvelles têtes dans le quartier. Surtout une si jolie fille, mon patron va …

\- Milo, l'interrompit Aphrodite avec un petit sourire, je suis un homme."

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes au serveur pour se remettre du choc. Après l'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures, le fleuriste l'avait renvoyé au café où, étrangement, il restait silencieux. Il était tellement dans la lune qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué Angelo installé au milieu du comptoir comme à son habitude. Il fallut qu'Aldébaran crie ses ordre quatre ou cinq fois pour qu'il lui apporte un moka et une part de gâteau.

"Qu'est ce que t'as encore ?

\- Je … J'ai fait une rencontre du troisième sexe."

Habitué aux bizarreries de Milo, Angelo ne répondit pas et se contenta d'apprécier le noble breuvage.

"Ca a été avec ton chinois ? demanda Aldébaran.

\- M'en parle pas, il avait relevé tout ce qu'il pensait être des imperfections, on y a passé deux heures. Insupportable."

Hypnotisé, Milo passa ses doigts sur les bras couverts de tatouages d'Angelo.

"Ils sont toujours aussi beaux. Tu les as refaits ?

\- La semaine dernière. Tu veux toujours pas prendre rendez vous au salon ?

\- Je peux pas, j'ai plus un rond ce mois ci, soupira Milo.

\- Je te ferai un prix. Surtout si c'est toi mon p'tit Milo. Oh, Dohko est là ? Il faut que je le vois pour son tatouage, ça fait plus d'un an.

\- Non, mais il sera là demain. Milo, apporte ça à Shura tu veux."

Le serveur obéit en baillant, laissant le tatoueur s'extasier sur son gâteau. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir l'étudiant plongé dans ses livres. Au contraire, il fixait un blond à une table au centre du café. Milo posa la tasse et chuchota à son oreille :

"Il s'appelle Aiolia, il vient les week end et les mercredis pour éviter sa copine.

\- Mince, un mari.

\- Ah non non, juste avec sa copine depuis le collège. Elle est prof.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça Milo ?

\- Comme ça. Je te montre que je connais mes clients. Salut Aiolia ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant. Tout va bien ?

\- Pas trop mal merci … Enfin … Marine et moi on a rompu. Pour de bon cette fois ci.

\- Merde … Enfin t'as pas l'air trop effondré ?

\- Oh non ça va, elle me laisse l'appartement, répondit le blond en terminant son cappuccino. Toi ça va Milo ?

\- Toujours. Tu me connais."

Aldébaran sourit de loin. Virevoltant entre les tables, Milo ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était l'âme du café.


	2. Chapter 2

_Le Café_

 _Bonjour bienvenue ... ( il faut vraiment que je me trouve une meilleure introduction ) Univers Alternatif qui se passe dans un Café - Boulangerie. BEAUCOUP de personnages partout, chacun avec leur métiers propres. Tout se passe dans le Café. Et dans la rue._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Milo posa le moka sur le bar et observa le Café vide, à part Angelo. Derrière lui, Aldébaran s'assit et essuya ses mains sur le tablier.

"Je déteste quand y a personne, grogna le serveur.

\- Shura ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Aldébaran en consultant sa montre.

\- Il vient toujours seul et c'est bizarre. Il devrait se trouver quelqu'un.

\- Et toi alors ? rétorqua Angelo. Tu dis ça mais on t'a jamais vu avec un mec. A part de temps en temps avec ton colocataire.

\- Kanon ? Non, lui, c'est juste quand on a envie de baiser.

\- Très classe" grogna Aldébaran.

La porte s'ouvrit et Milo retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

"Bonjour Aphrodite !

\- Bonjour Milo, bonjour messieurs, répondit le fleuriste. Puis-je avoir un café au lait ? Avec deux sucres et de la cannelle."

Aldébaran se releva pour préparer la commande alors qu'Aphrodite s'installait à coté d'Angelo, qui dévorait le client des yeux.

"Enchanté … murmura-t-il.

\- Egalement monsieur, ajouta Aphrodite en lui offrant un regard empli de désir.

\- Angelo. Je bosse au salon de tatouage à coté.

\- Aphrodite. Je tiens le magasin de fleurs juste en face.

\- Charmant …

\- Eh ho doucement, calmez vos phéromones ! s'écria Milo en posant deux parts de gâteaux en face de ses clients. Tout est terminé Aphrodite ?

\- Oui tout juste, je fais juste une pause et j'en profite pour goûter le délicieux café dont tout le monde parle !"

Il porta la tasse à sa bouche et avala une gorgée avant de pousser un soupir d'aise qui fit frissonner Angelo.

"Divin. Absolument divin."

Milo s'écarta du comptoir et s'approcha d'un client qui venait d'entrer, un adolescent blond aux yeux bleus vêtus de blanc.

"Bonjour, bienvenue ! Installez vous je vous en prie ! Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ?

\- Euh … oui je … un café, ça serait parfait.

\- Noir ? Serré ? Au lait ?" lista Milo en tirant une chaise pour lui permettre de s'asseoir.

Le blond le fixait d'un air apeuré et il lui sourit.

"Je vois. Laissez moi faire, je sais ce qu'il vous faut."

Milo adorait les nouveaux clients et deviner ce qui leur ferait plaisir.

"Aldé ? Un café, avec de la crème. Sans sucre."

Au bar, Angelo avait posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Aphrodite. Celui ci, pas en reste, semblait vouloir le dévorer. Milo s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Il y a des yeux chastes et innocents ici !

\- Je ferme à neuf heures" murmura le fleuriste avant de sortir.

Angelo en profita pour terminer les deux parts de gâteaux. Milo apporta la tasse au jeune homme, qu'il remarqua nerveux.

"Voici ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si cela ne vous plais pas."

Il guetta ses réactions et fut satisfait de voir un sourire apaisé.

"C'est parfait. Merci.

\- Milo. Tu peux m'appeler Milo. Oh et je tutoie tout le monde ici, ça te gêne ?

\- N-Non. Vous pouvez m'appeler Hyoga.

\- Tu veux une part de gâteau ? Ananas, mangue et chantilly.

\- Non merci … mais je vais prendre un second café."

Milo sautilla vers Aldébaran, ravi, et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Encore réussi !

\- Il a l'air perdu, chuchota Angelo. Et jeune.

\- Toi aussi t'analyses mes clients ?"

Quelques instants plus tard, un autre adolescent rentra dans le café. Il s'approcha de Hyoga, qui se leva et un étrange manège commença. Ils voulurent se serrer la main puis se faire la bise, puis ils s'écartèrent, rirent et terminèrent par se rasseoir en évitant de se regarder.

"C'est trop mignon ! s'écria Milo en prenant le plateau.

\- La ferme, grogna Aldébaran alors qu'il partait déjà.

\- Voilà pour toi ! dit le serveur en posant la tasse près de Hyoga. Bonjour je suis Milo, serveur du café et vendeur de sucre. Qu'est ce que je te sers ?

\- Rien merci … répondit le jeune homme, caché derrière ses cheveux verts.

\- Tiens Shun, lui dit Hyoga en poussant la tasse vers lui. J'ai commandé ceci pour toi : il est excellent."

Milo repartit en direction du bar et s'assit en observant les deux jeunes. Angelo termina son moka et posa un billet.

"Allez j'y retourne. J'ai un client d'exception.

\- Ah ouais qui ? demanda Milo. Encore un mec de chez Inferno ?

\- Tout à fait. Le seigneur Rhadamanthe en personne. Apparemment, Queen me fait de la pub.

\- Incroyable. Envoie les moi de temps en temps, j'aimerai bien les avoir comme clients."

Angelo reparti, il n'y eut plus personne à part les deux adolescents. Milo les observait de loin, sans entendre leur conversation. A un moment leurs mains se touchèrent sur la table. Puis Hyoga insista pour payer les quatre cafés consommés et ils partirent. Saga rentra peu de temps après et détacha sa cravate en lançant sa mallette sur une banquette.

"J'adore la manière dont tu t'approprie le Café, marmonna Milo.

\- C'est comme chez moi ici. Kanon et toi sortez ce soir ?

\- Oui ! On va danser la samba !"

Milo bougea ses hanches et Saga soupira.

"Non mais vraiment … la samba ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

\- Le cours de zumba était complet" rétorqua le serveur en posant un cappuccino recouvert de chantilly devant son colocataire.

Il avait connu Saga en premier, parce qu'il venait souvent au Café après son travail. Économiste reconnu, il travaillait à la bourse et manipulait l'argent pour le faire fluctuer. Pourtant il continuait de vivre avec son frère dans un petit appartement à l'écart du centre ville, avec son frère jumeau. Quand le colocataire de Milo l'avait brusquement lâché, ils l'avaient accueilli. Ce qui ne devait être que temporaire s'était transformé en quelque chose de durable : Milo ne payait qu'une faible part du loyer mais faisait la cuisine.

Aldébaran fronça les sourcils.

"Au final Shura n'est pas venu.

\- Ah toi aussi t'aimes pas quand un habitué ne vient pas ! triompha Milo. Tu dis que je m'attaches trop aux clients mais tu es pareil !"


	3. Chapter 3

_Le Café_

 _Bonjour bienvenue ... ( il faut vraiment que je me trouve une meilleure introduction ) Univers Alternatif qui se passe dans un Café - Boulangerie. BEAUCOUP de personnages partout, chacun avec leur métiers propres. Tout se passe dans le Café. Et dans la rue._

* * *

Chapitre 3

Angelo poussa la porte du café, enleva ses lunettes de soleil et constata que toute les tables étaient prises. Il s'avança vers le comptoir et se pencha pour repérer Milo.

"Du monde ce matin.

\- M'en parles pas ! grogna le jeune homme. Que des étudiants ! En plus on est jeudi, Aldebaran est pas là !"

Les cheveux attachés, le serveur posa quatre tasses sur un plateau et ajouta un verre de jus d'orange.

"Apportes ça à la deux.

\- Pardon ? sursauta le tatoueur. Je suis ton commis maintenant ?

\- Allez bouge s'il te plait, tu vois bien que je suis débordé !"

Il vola presque pour servir deux jeunes filles. Résigné, Angelo apporta le plateau et le posa au centre de la table.

"Voici messieurs …

\- Ah vous tombez bien ! s'exclama un jeune homme aux cheveux roses, son ordinateur posé sur les genoux. Qu'est ce que vous pensez de l'impact des trains sur …

\- Io, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait le temps et l'envie de parler de ça, surtout avec toi.

\- Ca va, la ferme. Donc, au niveau économique …

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer !" grogna un autre aux boucles bleutées.

Angelo préféra repartir en direction du bar où Milo enclenchait de nouveau la machine.

"Bah dis donc c'est rare de voir cet endroit plein.

\- Apparemment quelqu'un en a parlé dans le journal de la fac et du coup tous les jeunes se pointent."

Une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Shura d'être surpris de voir sa table habituelle occupée. Il se rapprocha de Milo qui lavait rapidement des couverts.

"Bonjour super serveur ! lança-t-il en cherchant une place des yeux.

\- Bonjour Shura ! Ouais je sais, c'est plein ! T'inquiète je te trouve une place."

En se tournant Milo constata que son ami n'était pas seul. Un jeune homme roux l'accompagnait. Ses longs cheveux lisses descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, marquée par ses vêtements moulants. Derrière ses lunettes, de grands yeux bleus. Un instant il ne dit plus un mot. Puis il sourit.

"Enchanté. C'est moi Milo, super serveur.

\- De même. Je m'appelle Gabriel, je suis le professeur de Shura, annonça-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Chargé de TD de littérature, corrigea le brun. Et on se connait depuis qu'on est gosses. On va se mettre là."

Milo les regarda s'installer et il fallut qu'on hurle son nom pour qu'il se reprenne. Il apporta un double expresso à Shura puis se tourna vers Gabriel.

"Alors qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un thé. Earl grey ?

\- Ah, navré, rupture de stock. Je peux te proposer fruits rouges, pomme cannelle, menthe ou vanille.

\- Fruits rouges ça sera parfait."

Ils restèrent trois heures et Milo fut distrait. Dans l'après midi, il n'eut pas un instant de repos. Sur les rotules à la fin du service, Milo se laissa choir dans un fauteuil. La porte se poussa une dernière fois sur Kanon qui sautilla jusqu'à lui. Il grogna.

"Bonsoir Milo ! Tu me fais deux cafés ? Genre vite ?

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna le serveur.

\- Oui maintenant. A emporter. Et je ne rentre pas ce soir."

Son ami avait les cheveux en désordre, les boutons de sa chemise mal refaits et surtout pas de ceinture.

"Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ? grommela Milo en servant les boissons.

\- Je suis passé voir Queen au salon de tatouage et j'ai croisé un dieu !

\- Rien que ça.

\- Blond, grand, de la barbe, un accent super sexy et un corps … wow.

\- Et t'as déjà couché avec lui ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Carrément ! Et il m'emmène chez lui, donc besoin de prendre des forces !"

Kanon lui arracha presque les gobelets des mains et courut dehors. Milo le suivit du regard et aperçut en effet un blond dans une voiture de sport, en costume. D'après les photos qu'Aphrodite lui avait montré, il reconnut Rhadamanthe Judge, le vice président d'Inferno. Il lâcha un juron et se précipita dans la boutique de fleurs.

Habitué maintenant, Aphrodite n'avait même pas réagi, occupé à tailler ses roses.

"Tu devineras jamais ! Kanon vient de partir avec Rhadamanthe en personne !"

Le fleuriste leva la tête. Milo sautillait presque sur place.

"Le Rhadamanthe auquel je pense ?

\- Oui ! Il va baiser mon colocataire !

\- Celui que tu as traité de traînée ?

\- Kanon, oui."

Il y eut du mouvement vers l'arrière boutique et Gabriel s'approcha d'eux, un arrosoir dans les mains. Milo sourit. Il avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon approximatif.

"Bonsoir Milo.

\- Bonsoir Gabriel …

\- Oh, vous vous connaissez ?

\- On s'en rencontré. C'est un ami de Shura.

\- Et mon ex, compléta Aphrodite. Qui adore venir acheter des fleurs pour ses frères adorés.

\- Oh alors je suis juste ton ex ? Très bien donc tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?

\- J'aurai toujours besoin de toi chéri."

Milo eut un rire et Gabriel sourit.

"Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois fermer le café. N'hésitez pas à repasser.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

\- Je ferai le plein de thés pour toi."

Aphrodite sourit en le voyant partir. Il avait vu comment les yeux de Gabriel avaient admiré le dos du serveur.


	4. Chapter 4

_Le Café_

 _Bonjour bienvenue ... ( il faut vraiment que je me trouve une meilleure introduction ) Univers Alternatif qui se passe dans un Café - Boulangerie. BEAUCOUP de personnages partout, chacun avec leur métiers propres. Tout se passe dans le Café. Et dans la rue._

* * *

Chapitre 4

Shion et Dohko étaient ravis de voir que leur café attirait plus de clients. Shaina venait de plus en plus les aider à servir, Aldebaran se plaignait des adolescents bruyants. Avec l'arrivée des vacances d'automne, ils eurent quelques jours de repos. Epuisé, Milo griffonnait sur un carnet des idées de recette quand Kanon poussa la porte avec quelqu'un. Le serveur manqua s'étrangler.

"Ca va te faire du bien ! s'écria son colocataire. Milo, deux cafés allongés et deux parts du gâteau du jour quelqu'il soit.

\- Bien sûr. Kanon ? Suis moi dans la cuisine."

La porte claque et Milo dut se retenir de hurler.

"Tu disparais pendant une semaine en envoyant juste quelques messages pour dire que tu es envie, on voit des photos de toi à un gala de charité avec Rhadamanthe Judge et tu te pointes ici avec Eaque Avem ?

\- C'est un mec génial, qui se sent juste un peu seul, j'ai penser que ça lui remonterait le moral de venir ici.

\- Kanon, franchement, ne refais jamais ça. J'ai cru que tous les cheveux de Saga allaient devenir blancs. Tu étais où ?"

Il souriait comme Juliette amoureuse de Roméo.

"Dans sa suite, dans des grands restaurants, à des soirées mondaines … La vie avec lui est géniale.

\- Tu le connais depuis dix jours.

\- Et alors ? Je profite. En plus il baise comme un dieu."

Milo grognait mais il trouvait son ami enjoué et épanoui. Il coupa deux parts de tartes aux pêches et interrompit Kanon dans son éloge sur Rhadamanthe.

"Je te pardonne si tu me présentes à ton nouveau ami.

\- Carrément. Il est super cool tu verras."

Dans la salle, Eaque s'était lancé dans une conversation sur Voltaire avec Gabriel quand Milo posa le plateau au centre. Il s'assit à coté du roux même si ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'acteur en face de lui.

"Eaque, voici Milo, mon colocataire, le serveur et mon partenaire de samba.

\- Ravi de te connaître Milo. J'adore ce café. Rempli de gens charmants, ajouta-t-il en regardant Gabriel.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

\- Par pitié, tutoies moi, je déteste qu'on me vouvoie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 3000 ans.

\- Si seulement Shion était là. C'est ton plus grand fan.

\- Eh bien je reviendrais."

Milo ne travailla pas beaucoup ce jour là. En revanche il parla beaucoup avec Eaque, le complimentant sur son jeu d'acteur dans ses films précédents. Gabriel ne participa que peu à la conversation, mais Milo était heureux d'échanger avec eux. Quand l'acteur prit congé après avoir laissé autographes et photographies, Kanon rerit un expresso et Gabriel regarda la carte.

"Alors qu'est ce que tu prends aujourd'hui ? demanda Milo.

\- Aucune idée … peut être … juste un chocolat chaud.

\- Uhn sérieusement ?"

Abasourdi, Milo rapporta la commande à Aldebaran.

"Il ne prend jamais la même chose. Ca me rend dingue.

\- Il aime la diversité. Allez tiens, on ferme dans une heure donc essaie de lui vendre ta tarte."

La porte s'ouvrit sur Angelo et Shura en pleine conversation. Ils s'assirent à la table voisine de Gabriel et Kanon. Milo remarqua le suçon que Shura abordait dans le cou.

"Eh bah alors monsieur l'étudiant modèle, on affiche ses exploits ?

\- Milo occupe toi de tes tables ! cria Aldebaran scandalisé.

\- J'ai pas très envie d'en parler, dit Shura les joues rouges.

\- Excuse moi je t'embête. Vous voulez du gâteau ?

\- Tu m'en emballes deux parts ? Moi aussi je baise ce soir" déclara Angelo avec un sourire lubrique.

Milo obéit et posa également une part devant Gabriel avec son chocolat.

"Cadeau de la maison. Tu lis quoi ?"

Gabriel lui montra son exemplaire de "Madame Bovary".

"Un chef d'oeuvre.

\- Un gros chef d'oeuvre. Trop de pages pour moi.

\- C'est vrai que je t'imagines mal lire.

\- Eh j'aime lire ! J'ai lu Peter Pan."

Gabriel rit doucement en sirotant sa boisson et cela lui fit des moustaches de lait.

Saga arriva un quart d'heure avant la fermeture et failli percuter Mu qui rentra en courant.

"Milo devine quoi ! J'ai surpris Shaka et mon apprenti !

\- Ikki ? Tu déconnes ?

\- Sur le capot d'une voiture ! Je suis sous le choc, sers moi un café.

\- Deux" ajouta Saga en souriant.

Le mécanicien l'observa en coin alors que Milo les servait.

"Je suis Saga. Le colocataire de Milo.

\- Mu, mécanicien. Mais pas de Milo comme il n'a pas de voiture.

\- Et c'est pas prêt de changer ! déclara le serveur. J'ai vu Kanon tout à l'heure et …

\- Je sais il m'a appelé. Il t'a raconte pour Rhadamanthe et lui ?

\- Oui. Je trouve qu'ils vont vite mais il a l'air heureux.

\- J'espère, sinon ce mec va savoir comment je m'appelle."

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Shura qui n'avait pas touché à son café.

"Est ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non. Je crois que j'ai brisé un couple.

\- Plait-il ?"

L'étudiant releva la tête et murmura.

"Je couche avec Aiolia. Depuis … un moment.

\- Quoi ? M-Mais comment ? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

\- Parce que personne ne devait le savoir. Mais sa copine est venue plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui. Je me suis enfui mais elle avait … l'air prête à le tuer. Je crains …"

Milo écouta son ami mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait eu personne depuis des années et jamais il n'avait été l'amant occasionnel de quelqu'un déjà en couple. Découvrir une face cachée de personnes qu'il pensait connaître le choquait.

"Merci de m'avoir écouté, conclut Shura après un moment.

\- C'est rien. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus. A mon amis tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un juste pour toi.

\- C'est prévu oui … T'en fais pas, c'était une erreur stupide."

Il partit en emportant ce qu'il restait du gâteau et Milo soupira.

"Trop d'histoires de sexe dans ce café.

\- Trouves toi quelqu'un pour profiter de l'ambiance, lança Shaina en arrivant.

\- J'ai pas envie de chercher … et je ne veux pas que du sexe moi, je cherche l'amour de ma vie, mon âme soeur !

\- Bon courage !" rit la jeune femme en sortant.

Gabriel sourit en rangeant son livre.


End file.
